


Stress Baking

by Billcipher111



Series: Sanders Sides One-Shots [4]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Dissociation, Fluff, Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Protective Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Protective Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Protective Logic | Logan Sanders, Sad Morality | Patton Sanders, Singing, Stress Baking, Stress Relief, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:06:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23585830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Billcipher111/pseuds/Billcipher111
Summary: Patton is stressed and decided to bake to help himself calm down.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil/Creativity | Roman/Logic | Logan/Morality | Patton
Series: Sanders Sides One-Shots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1842094
Comments: 4
Kudos: 110





	Stress Baking

Patton sighed heavily as he mixed up another batch of brownies, he had been baking all morning and it was only noon. The house was filled with the wonderful scent of freshly baked goods that had taken hours of his time. Cookies and brownies and cupcakes, even a few tiered cakes, filled the kitchen counters and on cooling racks, just waiting to be topped with sweet icing and sprinkles with a few other finishing touches. 

He knew he should have stopped baking a while ago, no one in the imagination is going to be able to eat all of these before they go stale but he couldn't. He had been so stressed lately. So tired.

Thomas's boyfriend had recently broken up with him, they were on good terms but it still hurt. Thomas was preparing to audition for a few musicals that he couldn't pick between. Steven Universe had just ended, Patton and Emile cried when that happened. 

Patton was just emotionally exhausted and stressed. And baking was probably his only healthy way of destressing. He used to try to repress all of his negative emotions and try to make himself seem perfectly happy all the time and. He didn't even know it was bad till the DWIT video when he learned what repression was. His boyfriends had been a big help with getting him to open up about all of those icky emotions he refused to acknowledge before.

He had another coping mechanism that was... Less than pleasant. It's hard to describe and it only happened a few times now. 6, maybe 7 times... He would be sitting in his room or somewhere secluded, stressed, and suddenly things started to feel like nothing was even real. Like he was looking out at himself from another person's perspective. It would scare him so he would try to grab onto something, anything to stabilize himself but he could move too far, everything felt like it was floating away, so he grabbed onto his forearms. He would hold on as tightly as he could as everything else seemed to fade away.

He couldn't really feel much pain when he was like this so he didn't notice that the clawing and gripping onto his skin had started to make himself bleed. A lot. Well, Patton wasn't sure how much he bled but it looked like a lot. He probably wouldn't even have noticed it was happening if Virgil added walked in. It was fuzzy but he thinks he heard Virgil scream. The Logan was there. Then Roman. And someone was bandaging his arms. And the next thing he knew he was waking up on the couch being cuddled and taken care of by his wonderful boyfriends. Logan had told him he was disassociating. He didn't even know it had a name till then.

So, yeah. It was best he sticks to baking.

He didn't really feel like talking about his feelings at the moment anyway. He couldn't even if he wanted to. Roman was either in his room or off adventuring in the imagination. Virgil was probably in his room, listening to his pg13 music or watching Netflix on his phone. And Logan was most likely doing something important and Patton didn't want to bother him. But the kitchen was starting to get to quiet for him. He needed something. Some noise or music. Something to fill the silence.

He grabbed his phone and put his headphones in and pressed shuffle on his music app a few times, trying to find a good song that could help him relax. After a moment he found something that might work. It was Austin Weber's cover of Mama Mia, the ABBA song. Or, at least, Patton thinks it's from ABBA. He wasn't too sure about that.

He continued to make the brownies as he hummed along to the song and soon he began to sing along. Now, he didn't sing to often and his voice was definitely nothing compared to Romans, but he was an ok singer. At least he thought he was ok.

_"I've been cheated by you since I don't know when_  
 _So I made up my mind, it must come to an end_  
 _Look at me now, will I ever learn?_  
 _I don't know how, but I suddenly lose control_  
 _There's a fire inside my soul_ "

He pored the brownies into the pan and stuck them in the oven as he went to frost a previous batch of cupcakes.

"Just one look and I can hear a bell ring  
One more look and I forget everything, Woah"

He swayed his hips to the tune.

_"Mamma mia, here I go again_   
_My my, how can I resist you?_   
_Mamma mia, does it show again?_   
_My my, just how much I've missed you_   
_Yes, I've been brokenhearted_   
_Blue since the day we parted_   
_Why, why did I ever let you go?_   
_Mamma mia, now I really know_   
_My my, I could never let you go"_

He put the chocolate icing into a piping bag and filled another bag with crofters, planning to fill a few of the cupcakes with the tasty jam.

" _I've been angry and sad about things that you do_  
 _I can't count all the times that I've told you we're through_  
 _And when you go, when you slam the door_  
 _I think you know that you won't be away too long_  
 _You know that I'm not that strong"_

He continued to sing as way his hips as he began to fill a few batches of cupcakes with the jam the ice them with the chocolate icing. Half of all the cupcakes were going to be filled with crofters with chocolate icing and a strawberry on top.

_"Just one look and I can hear a bell ring_   
_One more look and I forget everything, Woah"_

And the other half was going to be filled with crofters and have a whipped cream-based frosting with a strawberry on top.

_"Mamma mia, here I go again_   
_My my, how can I resist you?_   
_Mamma mia, does it show again?_   
_My my, just how much I've missed you_   
_Yes, I've been brokenhearted_   
_Blue since the day we parted_   
_Why, why did I ever let you go?_   
_Mamma mia, even if I say_   
_Bye-bye, leave me now or never_   
_Mamma mia, it's a game we play_   
_Bye-bye doesn't mean forever"_

The brownies were going to have a chocolate drizzle on half and a caramel drizzle on the rest. Or maybe he should also have them dipped in chocolate? Maybe. The cookies, all chocolate shipped were definitely going to be chocolate dipped. Only half of each cookie. It will look cute and taste even better!

_"Mamma mia, here I go again_   
_My my, how can I resist you?_   
_Mamma mia, does it show again?_   
_My my, just how much I've missed you_   
_Yes, I've been brokenhearted_   
_Blue since the day we parted_   
_Why, why did I ever let you go?_   
_Mamma mia, now I really know_   
_My my, I could never let you go"_

He finished frosting and filling half of the half chocolate ones so he was a quarter of the way done with the cupcakes. This was going to be a lot of work. But he had started to feel quite relaxed already. Maybe he should sing more. It really seemed to help. Patton took off his headphones and immediately jumped as he heard clapping behind him. He swung around to see his boyfriends standing in the kitchen door, watching him. "Magnífico! That was Amazing my dear!" Roman cheered.

"It was definitely better than pricey's screeching," 

"Hey!"

"Joking, Ro. But that was pretty good, Pat." Virgil said.

"I concur with Roman and Virgil's previous statements. Your singing was more than adequate. And I see you've been quite busy." Logan said as he looked around the kitchen and seeing the plethora of baked goods. "Is everything alright Love?" He asked, knowing about Patton's reactions to stress.

Patton, still embarrassed for being caught, hesitantly answered, "Everythings alright, Lo Lo dear. Just a bit of stress. Nothing I can't handle." He said.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Virgil asked as he moved to hug Patton.

"No," Patton said, "Not right now, Virg. I'm alright."

"Would you like us to help you ice all of these?" Roman asked, looking over the many baked goods that needed to be toped, knowing that it would be too much for Patton alone.

"You don't have to!" Patton insisted. It was his mess after all. He could take care of it on his own.

"We insist," Logan said, "It would be ridiculous and unproductive to have you do this alone. Just think of it as a bonding time." He said.

"Yeah, just tell us what needs what," Virgil said.

Patton was hesitant, not wanting to drag them into his mess but he knew they weren't just going to back down, "Alright," He smiled. "Virgil, could you help me finish icing the cupcakes over here," he gestured to the cupcakes that were topped with chocolate frosting, "Roman, could you grab that piping bag full of jam and start filling the cupcakes over there?" He pointed at the Cupcakes that were to be toped with the Wiped cream frosting. "And after those are filled could you ice them, Lo?"

"Is there any chance I could fill them?" Logan asked.

"No, dear, sorry. Youll just eat the jam." Patton said.

"And he won't??" Logan said, pointing an accusatory finger at Roman, who in turn gasped dramatically.

Patton hummed, "Good point. Virgil, could you fill the cupcakes while Roman and Logan help me ice these? Afterward well move to the brownies." Virgil laughed while Roman and Logan pouted.

It took them a few hours but they ended up getting all of the sweets iced and decorated. "What are we going to do with all of these?" Virgil asked staring out at the sea of bake goods.

"Well... I was thinking of giving a few to Deceit and Remus. But that would still leave us with so many" Patton said.

"What if we gave a few to Thomas?" Logan said.

"Knocking a few from the number of deserts we have here isn't going to do squat Lo," Virgil said as he grabbed a cookie that was half dripped if a fudge drizzle. "These are amazing, Pat. You truly the best baker here." He said munching on the cookie.

"What if we take them to the mindscape?" Roman askes.

"What do you mean?"

"Well," Roman begin, "Between me and Remus, the mindscape has two large kingdoms and a bunch of people. We could give some to Deceit and Remus, Give a few to Thomas and his friends, Keep some for ourselves, and sell the rest in the mindscape! Problem solved! Everyone gets some and no food is wasted!" Roman said.

Logan looked amazed, "That is probably the single smartest thing you have ever said."

"Hey!"

"I agree with logan!" Patton said, "Well except the 'single smartest thing' part, I'm sure you've said other smart things, Love. But that was a brilliant idea of yours!" Patton said, kissing Romans cheek.

"Why of course!" He blushed, "A prince as magnificent as I must be able to cume up with such things! What kind of prince would I be otherwise!"

"Does anyone else smell burning?" Virgil asked.

The others looked around confused till their eyes landed on the oven. "On no!" Patton yelped, "The brownies!"

**Author's Note:**

> I got hungry while writing this oops lol.


End file.
